Calling All Angels
by dancerlittle
Summary: I need a sign to let me know you're here I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled. This is a joint story between dancerlittle & MandySueeeee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok. I figured I would give one-shots another try. But this time I'm doing something different. It's not really a one-shot; I'm just labeling it as that, because if we get good reviews, we are going to make it into a full fic. Who is we you might ask. Well, this is going to be co-authored by Dancerlittle (Deidre) and myself. My last one wasn't the best, but I am currently re-making it. I'm sure this one will be much better, because of my amazing partner I am writing it with. So we hope you enjoy it!**

**Also a big thanks goes to MadiWillow who without her help, we would have gotten the idea. So a huge thanks to you!!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: **_Calling All Angels _

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_MandySueeeee and Dancerlittle_

**Summary: **_I need a sign to let me know you're here; I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled._

**Genre: **_Tragedy & Romance_

**Chapter: **_Full Story _

* * *

This relationship started out weird at first. He was his best friend and I was his girlfriend. But tragedy struck and we were the only two in the world. A drunk driver chose to get behind the wheel of the car and he just happened to run head on into my boyfriend's car, killing him instantly. It was a rare hit but it happened to the love of my life. I took my time mourning, with his best friend by my side. Everyone told me it was normal that he would sit with me for hours upon hours and we would say nothing at all.

This is my story of how I needed a miracle from my angel.

_**January 6, 2009 **_

He is the love of my life. I knew from the moment we met four years ago, that we would still be together to this day. It's so funny, how no matter what happens, that one person will always be there for you. I always sit and ask myself what I did in life to be with such an amazing man.

I looked around the room, smiling at the apartment that Troy and I had spent countless hours decorating. It was a pain, but so much fun. A blotchy creation of reds and oranges in the living room, and the other colors of the house bright and vibrant. We were like that; if you asked our friends to describe both of our personality's with one word, they would say energetic, bright, funky.

My day dreaming was cut short once the phone started ringing. I stood up quickly, jogging over to the cordless phone.

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing who was on the other line.

"Hey, baby. I was just calling to let you know I'm on my way home. I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Troy's strong, soothing voice floated over the line.

"Alright. I'll be here. I love you," I said, beaming.

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon," Troy added before we disconnected.

My gaze traveled to the photos that were sitting on the mantel as I set the phone down. A picture from our senior prom was the first picture my eyes were drawn to. Troy and I were both smiling at the camera. Next to that frame was another one – our engagement photo that was taken two years prior.

Troy was sitting behind me with his arm over my shoulder. It wasn't long before I got lost in the daydream of the day he proposed to me.

_It had been a perfect sunny day in New York City. Troy had surprised me with a trip there for the summer before our senior year. Troy and I spent the day walking around the city before going to dinner at night. Troy had told me to dress up in my fanciest dress and he took me to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. After dinner we took a stroll around Central Park. _

_He stopped in the middle of the park and looked at me in the moonlight before clearing his throat. _

_"Gabi, we've been dating for nearly two years and in those years I've learned so much about you and so much more about myself. Now I ask you a very simple question. Will you marry me and become my wife?" Troy asked, dipping to one knee. _

_Tears clouded my vision as I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, Troy Bolton. I will marry you!" I cried. After slowly slipping the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger, he stood up, picked me up in his arms, and spun me around. _

_He set me down onto the ground carefully, sliding his hands around my waist. He leaned into me, our foreheads resting against each others. _

_"I love you." I whispered to him softly, smiling as he smiled back. I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth, the wind blowing around us. _

_"That was the scariest thing I have ever had to do." Troy whispered, admitting it to me. I chuckled lightly, smiling; even though he couldn't see it. _

_"I never thought you would be scared of proposing to me. Why were you?" I asked him, my voice floating to his ears softly. _

_He looked at me for a second, smiling as he looked down at the ground. Troy looked back up, smiling at me. _

_"Because you are the most amazing girl; and person, in this entire world. The thought of having you as my wife scared me a little bit." He said before kissing my lips softly. _

_We were in love._

I was walking around as I heard the doorbell ring, not really thinking about anything happening. I walked over to the door before pulling it open and saw an officer standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Are you Gabriella Montez by chance?" The officer asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

"I am. What's wrong?" I asked the fear kicking in and a knot started forming in my stomach.

"I'm so sorry but your fiancé was in an accident on his way home this evening." The officer said before I shook my head.

"I just talked to him five minutes ago. That's not right." I said as the officer helped me over to the sofa.

"Does your fiancé drive a jet black 2005 Ford truck?" The officer asked as my hand flew to my mouth and tears started to leak out.

"That's his truck exactly." I said shaking my head as more tears flowed out.

The doorbell rang again as I got up and walked over to the door. I pulled it open before being hugged by Troy's best friend. He wrapped me up in his arms, letting me cry against his chest as I sobbed loudly.

The officer gave both of us a sympathetic look before walking out of the room, eventually out of the house. I felt my legs collapsing out of underneath me as he picked me up, carrying me into the living room.

He set me down on the couch, sitting down next to me. I didn't want to be out of his arms. I leaned forward, into his chest as his arms automatically wrapped around my small form again.

I stayed in his arms for a moment, finally looking up at him, mascara smeared underneath my eyes.

" Chad.." I whispered softly, my voice choking with emotions.

He shook his head slowly, placing his finger over my lips, hushing me. He placed his hand on the back on my head, pressing my head to his shoulder as I cried silently.

"It's all over. My whole life.." I whispered quietly, looking up at Chad.

He looked down at me, placing his hands on top of mine.

"You're not alone in this, Gabi. We are all here for you. Our friends and your family along with Troy's. We are all here, and we aren't going anywhere." Chad told me, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I'm not leaving your side for a single second, and I will always be here. You know I will."

I smiled up at him, closing my eyes as I laid my head against his shoulder. Chad rubbed my back softly as I breathed deeply, letting out a soft sigh. I quickly felt myself drifting into a sleep as I let it take over.

_**January 9, 2009**_

I heard the alarm clock switch on as I tossed and turned in the big bed Troy and I had shared since we got the apartment. I threw my hand out and it landed in the empty space that was once Troy's. I felt the hot tears rush to my eyes as I cried for what seemed like the thousandth time which in reality only the one of hundreds.

'Get a grip, Gabriella. Troy wouldn't want you spending the day like this.' I muttered to myself as I drug myself to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After feeling better from my shower, I got on a pair of sweatpants that were Troy's and one of his old East High hoodies. I pushed the long sleeves up to my elbows and rolled the waist of the sweatpants over twice just so they would stay up on my skinny waist. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly before walking downstairs.

As I neared the bottom of the stairs, I saw Duchess, the Yorkie Troy had gotten for me last Christmas.

"Duchess I miss him so much." I said as she climbed up into my lap and settled down laying her little head on my leg.

I let my mind wander back to the Christmas morning that Dutchess was welcomed to our family.

_"Come on Gabi! Its Christmas morning. It's time to wake up sweetheart." Troy yelled a little too excited. _

_"Um . . . who was up until 2 in the morning making sure all the presents were wrapped?" I groaned as Troy jumped on the bed like a little child. _

_"I can't help it if you were up until 2 am." Troy said innocently. _

_"You could have helped me instead of falling asleep at 1:30. Besides what time is it?" I asked picking my head up from the soft pillow and looking over at the clock. _

_"Remember how much you said you loved me last night?" Troy said as I glared at him. _

_"TROY HUNTER BOLTON! You got me up at 6 am. You're a dead man as soon as I wake up again." I said pointing a finger in his direction. _

_"Go to sleep babe. I'll wake you up later." Troy said dropping a kiss on the top of my forehead before leaving the room. _

_A couple of hours later I heard whimpering from outside the bedroom door. Out of curiosity, I got up to see what was making the noise. _

_"Where did you come little one?" I asked the puppy who was sitting innocently outside the bedroom. _

_"Why don't you read her tag?" Troy suggested as my fingers found the collar and the red envelope and the ribbon it was tied to. _

_I opened the envelope and took out the Christmas card. Troy had scrawled a little note which my eyes scanned quickly. _

_**Merry Christmas, Gabi. It seems this little girl needed a home and I instantly fell in love with her. I know you always wanted a Yorkie so here is your Christmas present from me. This is the first of many Christmas' we'll spend together! **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Troy**_

_I picked up the puppy before walking into the bedroom and lying on the bed next to Troy. I leaned over and kissed him before the puppy started licking Troy's cheek. _

_"So this girl needs a name. What do you think?" Troy asked me as I grinned. _

_"I've always loved the name Duchess for a puppy. Duchess Bolton sounds just about right." I said as Troy chuckled. _

_"Welcome to the family, Duchess." Troy said as I kissed him again. _

_"Thank you so much Troy. Merry Christmas." I said as he sighed happily. _

_"You are most welcome. Merry Christmas, Gabi." Troy said kissing me again. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when Chad walked into the room, knocking softly on the door before coming in.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" He asked me, seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. He walked over to the bed as I put Dutchess onto the floor. Chad wrapped his strong, safe arms around me, sitting on the bed as I sat in his lap.

"Hey. It's going to be ok, I promise. It will be." He whispered to me, rubbing my back softly as I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

"Please don't leave me to do this all on my own. I can't do this on my own, Chad." I choked out.

"No. I would never do that to you, Gab. I wouldn't make you do that, not ever." He told me, rubbing my back as he kissed my forehead, then my temple.

"I'm here." He whispered, pulling me close to him.

For the first time since the accident, I finally felt like things had a chance of getting better. However, I didn't know what was coming my way.

I smoothed my black dress as my heels clicked against the cement. I looked up at the big church wishing I was anywhere but where I was currently. Finally I had stopped crying long enough to get ready. I looked at the crowded entryway and wished all these people would disappear. I walked over to a free space in the corner and pushed forward a smile when I saw Troy's mom and dad walking closer to me.

"Gabi how are you holding up?" Heidi Bolton asked coming over to my side.

"I haven't had the best few days. How are you, Jack, and the kids holding up?" I asked thinking of Troy's younger brother and older sister.

"It's been hard. We've kept Jordan home from school these past few days." Heidi said as she dabbed her cheek with a handkerchief.

I stayed quiet while Jack and Heidi said hello to some fellow friends. I looked around at the people gathered and realized I didn't know half of the people standing there.

"You look like hell." Jordan Bolton said coming up to my side.

"Thanks Jordan. Same goes for you. I just realized that I don't know half the people here." I said looking the guy who was my soon to be brother in law.

"I don't know them either but one way or another they knew Troy." Jordan said looking down at me.

I sighed as my eyes trailed around the room. All of our high school friends were standing in a circle. Some of his college friends were mingling around.

"So little sis, how have you been?" Jordan asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"To tell you the truth not so well. If it hadn't been for Chad, I don't know what I would have done. What about you, Jordan?" I asked looking at the youngest Bolton child.

"I feel really numb. I can't believe he's gone and you are without your soul mate. I'm without a brother. I miss doing the stupid stuff with Troy, you know?" Jordan asked me as I nodded.

"I'm so sorry you lost your brother. I'll be here if you ever need to talk." I said looking at him.

"Thanks Gabi. The same thing goes for you. You'll still stay in contact even if you move on, right?" Jordan asked me as I nodded.

"Of course I will. And I don't think I'll move on ever." I said looking into Jordan's eyes which were identical to those of Troy's.

"You will one day Gabi. Troy would have wanted you to." Jordan said giving me a hug.

"I doubt it. I've got to get in there but thanks for the offer, Jordan." I said as he nodded.

"No problem, Gabi." Jordan said as I started walking away, my heels clicking softly on the wooden floor.

I walked into the back of the church and saw a pile of red and white roses on a table. I grabbed two red and two white from the pile before walking up the aisle. I saw the casket sitting up in the front of church.

On top of the casket someone had put a bouquet of white lilies. I felt tears rush to my eyes as I made the trek up the aisle.

"I'm right here." I heard a calming voice whisper as they grabbed my arm and walked with me up the aisle.

"How do you always know when I need rescuing?" I asked looking over at him.

" Jordan told me you weren't your normal self." Chad said looking over at me.

"Do you expect me to be myself when we're burying my first and only love? I miss him so much." I said shaking my head.

"Gabi you'll always miss him. But just as a comfort, I miss him too." Chad told me as I looked down at the roses in my hands.

"That was Heidi's idea." Chad said seeing me play with the stem of the roses.

"What was?" I asked confused.

"Heidi said that Troy told her that if he ever died that he wanted red and white roses set out for people to take since they were your favorite flower." Chad told me.

"Yesterday I got a dozen from him." I said as fresh tears started to fall.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked me confused.

"Yesterday was our two and a half year anniversary. I got a dozen of pink and coral roses from Troy." I said dabbing my eye with one of Troy's handkerchief.

"Gabi why didn't you call me? I would have come over." Chad said looking at me.

"I spent the whole day looking at photos and remembering all the good times we had together. I just wanted to be alone so I unhooked the phone and just locked myself in the apartment." I said shaking my head.

Chad looked at me before wrapping his arms around me lightly. It made me wonder how he always knew when I needed a hug, or when I needed someone to talk to. To tell the truth, he could read me like an open book.

"If you ever need someone, you can call me, and I will be over in a flash." He whispered into my hair as I nodded my head softly.

I looked towards the front of the church, seeing the Priest standing at the podium, ready to start the funeral ceremony. He cleared his throat into the microphone as a hushed silence came over the church.

Everyone took their respected seats, turning their attention to the priest and the casket.

"Today we are here not to mourn the loss of a friend, son, brother, grandson, fiancé; but to rejoice over the life that he shared with all of us. We all knew him in a very special way, all remembering the great person that he was."

I looked to my right, Chad sitting next to me. I looked to my left, Jack and Heidi sitting there, with Jordan and Blake next to them. I moved my hand a few inches, putting it on top of Chad's. I squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know I needed him. He looked at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, moving me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, tears slowly dripping down from the corner of my eyes, falling on his tuxedo jacket.

I continued to listen to the speakers saying nice things about Troy, until it was my turn. I stood up, ready to walk to the podium when I felt my hand interwined with someone else's. I looked back, seeing Chad standing up also. He nodded for me to start walking as he came up with me.

We got to the podium as he stood behind me. I stared out at the crowd of people, trying to push forth a smile. Chad pressed his hand softly against the small of my back, telling me it was ok.

"I don't know where to start. No one should ever have to burry a loved one. I used to not believe in love at first sight, but it all changed when I met Troy. He was the true definition of love, and I don't think I can ever move on from that. He was always there, no matter what. He was always there for everyone, no matter who you were." I stopped to take a deep breath, clenching my eyes shut, knowing the tears were coming.

"He made a big impact in my life, and that will never change. Anyone that met him, can say that he impacted their life in one way or another. He will never be forgotten, not by me, or anyone else. Troy Hunter was an amazing person, and I love him, always have and always will."

I stepped away from the podium and walked back to my seat quickly. Jordan had switched seats with his parents, so I would be sitting in the middle of him and Chad now. I sat down, putting my head in my hands and starting sobbing silently. Jordan wrapped his arms around me, hugging my small body to his broad form.

"Gabi, it's ok. We're all here for you, shh..." He whispered into my ear as my body started shaking with sobs. He rubbed my back slowly, his soft voice and comforting words calming me. I closed my eyes as I laid my head against his chest, my breathing softening as my body stopped shaking. I heard the priest saying the closing prayer as the soft music started playing again.

Jordan stood up slowly, his arms still wrapped around me. Him and Chad started walking as they stopped, Chad taking me in his arms, bridal style, as he carried me to his car. He set me down in the front seat as I stared out the window.

I didn't know what to think. The love of my life just died, and I felt horrible. Somehow it was my fault, I knew it had to be. If I would have asked him to stop at the store or something, he would still be here.

I watched as Chad drove into the cemetery. I watched him pull behind the other vehicles and put the SUV in park. I pushed open the door and walked through the thick grass to where the burial plot was. I clutched a red and a white rose in my hand as I joined the hundreds or so of people who had come out to say goodbye to one of the greatest basketball players East High had ever seen.

I shook my head not really believing this would be his final resting place. When you meet someone you expect to have an entire lifetime with them; with Troy, I only had him two and a half years. I felt the tears well up and I tried my hardest to not let them fall but the tears over came by battle.

"I invite you to come throw your flowers into the grave site before we lower the casket into the ground." The Priest said before stepping back so everyone could throw their red and white flowers into the hole in the ground.

I walked up to the edge and threw my flowers in before touching the casket. Tears threatened to fall but managed to stay on my cheeks.

"You were always there for me. Whenever I needed a hug or a smiling face, you were there. Who am I going to run to when I need help or complain about something? I'm going to miss you. We started off as best friends but eventually we ended up as fiancé and fiancée, soon to be husband and wife." I said taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Your life ended way too soon. You'll never get to be the amazing husband I always knew you would be. You'll never get to do everything with your kids that your father and you did. And worst of all, you'll never get to grow old with me and travel the world like we always said we would when we got older." I said as more tears fell.

"I love not only now, but from this day forward, you'll always have a piece of my heart that no one else will be able to access but you. You're my guardian angel now; watch over me and help me through this difficult time without you by my side." I whispered.

"Now remember this is only temporary goodbye Troy Hunter Bolton. I'll see you one day. I love you, now and forever. Remember it's always and forever." I said leaning over and pressing my lips softly to the casket.

I grabbed a lily out of the bunch and held it close to my chest. I walked back to my place beside Chad and Jordan before watching the men lower the casket into the ground.

Tears fell from my eyes as the men lowered Troy's casket into the cold, hard ground. I didn't bother wiping them away. I could only imagine how I looked. The men started throwing dirt on top of the casket as most people started walking away.

"Gabi you coming?" Jordan asked walking away from the burial site.

"I'm going to sit here for a few minutes. I'll be along shortly." I said motioning Chad to go along with Jordan, leaving me alone in the cemetery for a short while.

I just stood there in silence while watching the men work. The wind rustled through my hair which I took as a sign from Troy.

"I miss you baby. I'll bring red and white roses every time I come and visit you. I promise." I whispered before turning around and walking from the burial plot.

I walked off quickly before my feet started carrying me quicker, before I knew it, I was running to anywhere I could get to. I was running towards Chad's SUV when my legs started feeling shaky. I ignored the feeling, but before I knew it, I was on the ground, feeling the pain in my knees.

"Gabi, you've got to be careful." Chad said running over to my side.

"I know but i just felt like running. What am i going to do now?" I asked Chad as he helped me up.

"You're going to get through this with help from your friends." Chad told me as I nodded.

I stayed quiet letting every event from the past few days sink in. Chad cleared his throat as I looked up.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Chad asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"If it's all right with you, can i crash at your place?" I asked timidly.

"You know you can Gabi. Why don't you want to be at yours?" he asked as we walked towards his car.

"Truthfully, it's too painful without Troy there." I said quietly before getting into the SUV. I sat in the passengers seat quietly as I stared out the window. Everything reminded me of Troy. The parks that we rode by reminded me of all the times Troy and I would take our long walks.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Chad pulled into my apartment complex.

"Do you want to go in and get some clothes and anything else you need?" Chad asked me, looking into my eyes. I looked at him for a second before I felt the tears coming. I clenched my eyes shut, clasping my hands over my mouth. I sobbed into my hands before looking at Chad.

"I don't want to do this. I just want to get out of all of this." I whispered quietly, looking down at my hands. "I don't want to live without my only love. I just want to be dead."

Chad looked at me once, and then looked at me again, his eyes widened and focused on mine.

"Gabi, don't say that. What would we all do without you here? Losing two of our best friend in under a week?" Chad asked me, trying to get me to look at him. Once he couldn't get me to look at him, he slipped a hand under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

"Gabi.." He whispered, my eyes avoiding his. "Gabi, look at me." He said sternly. I adverted my eyes to look at his, the pain in my eyes showing back in his.

"We are all hurt because of Troy's death, but none of us are going to kill ourselves. We are all here for you, and we don't want you dead too." He told me, looking into my eyes.

I nodded my head slowly as Chad kissed my forehead.

"Go get your clothes, I'll be waiting for you." He said before I slid out of the car, walking into the building quickly. I walked up the stairs and into Troy and my apartment.

'I guess it's just mine now.' I whispered to myself before walking into my bedroom. I looked around, so many memories in this place. I looked around at the walls, all the pictures of Troy and I. I walked over to the bed, sitting down before I started tearing up.

"Troy I need you. Why did you have to leave?!" I screamed, looking up towards the ceiling. "I loved you, and you left me! Why did you have to do it? We had so many plans for the future! I love you, Troy."

"Please just come back and tell me it was all a dream. Come show up and kiss me again. I need you, and I will never move on. I want you back. I want you to come back." I screamed as I knocked a picture off of the nightstand.

I gasped once I realized what I did. I dropped to my knees, getting a sharp piece of glass in my knee. "What did I do?" I cried, picking the picture up. I stared at the picture, looking at how happy Troy and I looked.

"I love you." I whispered, fingering the picture in my hands.

I stood up off the floor slowly, tears fully running down my face as I grabbed a duffel bag out of underneath the bed. I went to my closet, just pulling clothes out as I stuffed them into the bag. I grabbed a few pairs of shoes, stuffing them in also. I grabbed my tooth brush and stuffed it in. I took a quick look at the room before grabbing my bag and getting ready to walk out. I looked back at the picture that was lying on the floor. I bent down, picking up a piece of glass. I looked at it, seeing how it reflected the light off of it.

"Gabi, put it down." Chad whispered softly as I turned around looking at him. He opened his arms to me as I ran into them, curling myself up in them. "Oh Gabi, I'm so sorry this happened. I wish he was still here, too." Chad said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Troy made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, that I would take care of you. I'm not going to step in and try to make up for him not being here, but if you ever need someone Gabi, I'm here for you. I would never leave you to deal with this on your own." He told me as he let go of me slowly.

"Let's get you out of here." He said before taking my bag from me. He led me outside, opening the door for me before I got into the car. I leaned my head against the window, staring out at the sky that was being warmed with the colors of the sunset.

"It's going to be ok, Gab." He told me before starting the car.

I started to believe that it would. Maybe it would turn out ok.

I stood in the new room that I would be sleeping in, wondering why I was here. If none of this would have happened, Troy would still be here, and I would be in his arms now.

I looked around, not feeling right by myself. I moved onto the bed, sliding the blankets back and laying down slowly. I moved onto my side, clenching my eyes shut.

" Troy, I need you." I whispered, hoping he would show up. "Please come back." I whispered again, reducing myself to tears. My body starting shaky, before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a pair of strong, warm arms.

"Gabi, shh, it's ok." I heard Troy's voice, but I knew it wasn't him.

"Troy... Troy come back." I whispered, my voice getting louder. "Don't leave me!" I screamed, my arms thrashing out from the strong arms.

"Gabi, you need to calm down." Chad said to me, holding my arms down at my side. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was to strong.

He pressed my arms against my side, pushing me lightly down onto the bed. "Gabi, it's me, Chad." He whispered, hugging me tightly. I felt my body go limp as I let him get me under control.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, his arms around me as he laid next to me, my head pressed into the groove where his neck and shoulder connects. He stood up slowly as he let his arms slide from around me. Chad started to walk away slowly before I called after him.

" Chad." I said lightly, my voice choking with emotion. He turned around, looking at me.

"Yeah Gabi?" He asked.

"I really need a friend, I don't want to be in here alone, will you lay with me?" I asked him shyly. He smiled at me before nodding his head. He walked back over to the bed, lying down next to me.

I scooted my body closer to his, pressing my head into his chest as I let my emotions take over me. I began sobbing as Chad laid there with me, being patient as he rubbed my back softly, whispering calming words into my ear.

"You need some sleep, Gab. I'll be here when you wake up, I won't leave." He promised me as I let my eyes drift closed.

It started looking more on the brighter side after that.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope everyone loved it! If you review quick enough, the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! This first chapter was defiantly a crying chapter, so we hope you liked it. **

**Much love, **

**Mandy and Deidre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two!!! Yay! I'm so excited! I hope you all loved the last chapter, and I hope we still get more reviews for it! So without further ado, here's chapter two. Ha. That rhymed.**

**Also a big thanks goes to MadiWillow who without her help, we would have gotten the idea. So a huge thanks to you!!!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Deidre or I own anything out of HSM. But we do own the few characters that we have made up, and the plot. We are rich. NOT! **

**Title: **_Calling All Angels_

**Rating: **_T_

**Authors: **_MandySueeeee and Dancerlittle_

**Summary: **_I need a sign to let me know you're here; I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled._

**Genre: **_Tragedy/Romance_

**Chapter: **_Chapter Two_

* * *

**_Two Years Later April 15, 2011_ **

My shoes squeaked as I walked through the damp grass towards a familiar place. The bottoms of my jeans were wet as I came to a stop in front of the worn gravesite. I took a seat on the bench Troy's parents had installed a couple of months after the funeral.

"Hey I'm back. I brought you more red and white roses." I said placing the flowers on top of the grave.

"A lot has happened in the past few months . . ." I whispered quietly, staring around me at the vibrant spring flowers popping up.

"Laurie and Jordan are both happy and healthy eighteen and nineteen year old teenagers. Jordan is doing amazingly well in basketball and in college. Laurie has found her love in scholastic decathlon." I said smiling a little. "It reminds me of us. How you were always the basketball star and I was the geek dating the most popular guy in the school."

"Blake married Adam the other day. It was such a beautiful wedding; but you all ready knew that. She was sad that you weren't there but happy since she was marrying her sweetheart." I said fingering a rose in my hand.

"Jason and Kelsi are engaged as are Sharpay and Zeke. They're getting married after they graduate college. Kelsi and Sharpay were thinking of a double wedding but they quickly threw that idea out." I said shaking my head and laughing a little.

"Chad has been absolutely amazing as has Taylor. Chad's over at the apartment more now than he ever was. I know the last time I was here I was talking about how I was thinking about selling the apartment but I decided against it. You and I decorated that place as our own and there's no way I could ever sell it." I said shaking my head.

I lowered my head, resting against my hands. I knew I needed to open up and tell Troy what I was thinking. It was hard talking to someone when they weren't even there, but I tried my best.

"Troy. I need to open up. I feel like I've been keeping things from you for a long time." I started off quietly. "I want to remember you, and stay single forever and keep my faithful promise that my heart always has and always will belong to you, but without you here, I feel so lonely and alone."

"I need to move on, but I don't want you to be mad with me. Your mom tells me that it's what you would have wanted me to do, but I just can't believe that. I need a sign, that you really want me to move on."

"I love you Troy, and that love will never stop." I said quietly before I stood up. I kissed his tombstone, resting my hands on it.

"I love you." I whispered before I walked away.

I walked back to my Pontiac Aztec, before getting in slowly. I laid my head against the cold steering wheel, wishing I could disappear. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes as I tried to stay calm.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed loudly, slamming my hands hard against the wheel. "I want everything to be ok! Why can't you let it?!" I screamed again before breaking down.

I sobbed into my hands, my mascara streaming down my cheeks. I heard my cell phone ringing as I silently cursed whoever was calling me. I dug my phone out of my purse, quickly opening it as I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, sniffling as I wiped my eyes.

"Gabi? What's wrong?" the small voice asked me, clearly concerned.

"Hi Kelsi." I said smiling at her small voice.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?" She asked quickly as she kept rambling on.

"I'm..." I said pausing, not even wanting to say where I was. "I'm fine." I said, trying to hide that I had been crying.

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up." Kelsi insisted as I heard Jason on the other end. "Oh god Gabi. Are you at the cemetery?"

"Yeah. I am." I said, feeling the next round of tears coming on. "I'll be fine though, I promise. I was just gonna drive back to my apartment."

"No. Jason and I are coming to pick you up. Wait there, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." I said quietly before hanging my phone up. I looked around my recently new car. I just graduated med school, now a licensed nurse. I didn't make a huge amount of money, but I was happy with what I made.

I let my mind wander back to when Troy was teaching me how to drive a stick shift. Boy, was that a fun day.

"_Troy! I can't do this. I don't know how to." I told him as I freaked out, my hand gripped tightly around the shift stick as my knuckles started turning white. _

"_Gabs, you just have to calm down. It isn't that hard." He said as he laughed lightly. _

"_Stop Troy. I'm done with this." I said as I started laughing also._

"_You just have to put the gas on lightly, don't go too fast at first." He said as I followed his directions. _

_We were on small dirt, back road in the old part of Albuquerque. I started driving, not noticing the river back that was coming up. _

"_Gabi! Watch out!" He screamed. Before I knew it, he jumped over into the driver's seat, on top of my lap as he steered the car away from the river. _

"_You little missy, are never getting your license." He laughed, pointing and waving his pointer finger at me._

By the time I was done reviewing my memory, I had tears leaking down my face. Just thinking of Troy made me cry. No one could mention his name without me crying. Everyone tried to stay away from the subject, but it would jump out of someone's mouth everyone once in a while, making everyone jump up and comfort me.

I tried to forget about 'us', but I just couldn't. He was the love of my life, but I know he wouldn't want me like this. He would want me to be living like I did before he died. Even though it was two years after his death, I still had my moments.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the smeared mascara out of underneath my eyes. My car door opened slowly, Kelsi and Jason standing there. I turned to both of them, tears in my eyes again. Jason stepped forward, taking me in his arms.

"Come on Gab, we're going home." Jason whispered to me as he wrapped his arms underneath my legs, and behind my back, picking my small form up and carrying me over to his truck. Kelsi got in my car, getting read to drive off when Jason sat me in his truck.

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. I saw Jason look over at me with concern but I focused on the road in front of us.

"Gabi you know it's been two years. You don't have to keep beating yourself up." Jason said taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"I'm not beating myself up Jason. I'm just . . ." I stopped letting the sentence fall from the air.

"Gabi, we all know you miss him. It's just all right to continue missing him but Troy would have wanted you to move on." Jason said concerned for my well being.

"I'm not ready to move on Jase. I still love him too much." I said shaking my head.

"No one is telling you to ever stop loving him. Maybe let someone into your heart. You are the one who deserves the chance to be loved." Jason told me.

"I had my chance to be loved and it went away." I said letting the topic fall.

I watched Jason pull into the apartment complex before pulling to a stop. He looked over at me with concern on his face.

"Just think about what I talked to you about. All right?" Jason asked me as nodded.

"I'll think about it." I said before getting out of Jason's truck and walking over to where Kelsi was standing.

"Will you call us if you need anything?" Kelsi asked handing me my keys.

"I will. Thanks Kels." I said giving her a hug before walking up the stairs and into my apartment.

I walked in and threw my purse to the side before going and sitting on the couch. My gaze shifted to that of the pictures on the mantel. Every couple of months or so I would switch the pictures out. I looked at the first one and it was Troy and I grinning for the camera. We were sitting on a merry go round when Taylor snapped the picture of the two of us.

"_Come on Troy; if you love me you'll do this." I said throwing out my famous pout while he grinned._

"_Hm . . . what will you do for me?" Troy asked as I threw my head back and laughed._

"_Anything you want." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the merry go round._

"_Anything I want? Hm . . . well I can think of a little of this and a little of that." Troy said as I grinned._

_We handed our tickets to the attendant before walking into the merry go round area. _

"_Which one are you gonna get on?" I asked looking back at Troy before picking the brown horse I wanted to ride._

"_I think I'm going to ride the seat." Troy said sitting on the old fashion seat._

"_Oh no you don't Bolton. You need to come find an animal to sit on." I said giving him a look._

"_But I don't wanna ride an animal." Troy said as I rolled my eyes and pointed to the horse next to me._

"_Troy Hunter Bolton, come sit by me." I said bringing out the voice everyone identified as the "mom" voice._

"_Yes mother dear." Troy said climbing onto the black and white horse next to me._

_Troy laced his fingers through mine and leaned over and kissed my lips. I grinned as he pulled back._

"_I hope you don't go kissing your mother like that." I said as Troy shook his head._

"_Where did I pick you up from?" Troy asked as threw my head back and laughed loudly._

"_You picked me up from a hillbilly farm that you were randomly visiting." I said in a deep southern accent._

"_Gabi I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Troy said as we twirled around on the merry go round._

"_You're going to continue to love me forever and ever and ever." I said smiling._

"_That I am." Troy said leaning over and kissing me._

_The ride stopped and before we could get off, Taylor stopped us and told us to grin. Troy threw his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. We both grinned while Taylor snapped our picture._

"_That was so cute." Taylor squealed as we stepped out of the merry go round gate._

"_Why thank you. Let's continue." I said as we joined the rest of the group and headed towards the concession stand._

I stood up from the couch, trying to forget about the memories as I walked into the kitchen. I leaned over the sink, resting my head in my hands. I heard a noise behind me; not realizing anyone else was in the house.

I turned around quickly; seeing him standing there. I gasped at first, knowing it wasn't him.

"Troy . . ." I whispered quietly, as he stepped towards me. He extended his white, ghostly hand towards me; as I frighten, I stepped back.

"Gabi, it's ok. It's me." He whispered quietly as I continued to step back, getting quicker with every step.

"No. It's not you. You left me! Why would you leave?! You promised me forever, Troy!" I screamed, letting all my pain and sorrow out. "I needed you here, and you left me. Why would you do that?"

"Gabi, it's time to move on. You've had your grieving period, you need to move on. You need love in your life, and I can't be here to give it to you." He told me, his arms wrapping around me.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed louder as I thrashed around. I heard a door open and footsteps coming towards me.

"Gabi, Gabi, calm down." I heard the familiar voice say, taking me in their arms as I collapsed.

"Chad, I saw him, he was here." I said, running out of breath as tears ran down my face.

"He was here; he held me in his arms again." Chad looked at me for a second before hugging me tightly again.

"I know you want him here, Gabi. I know you do."

Chad and I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds. Troy's words came back and haunted me. 'It's time to move on,' Troy's voice floated in the back of my mind as I relaxed in the comfort of Chad's arms.

I looked up and saw myself staring into Chad's deep brown eyes. I got lost in them and before I knew it Chad's lips had covered mine.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!!!! It's a cliff hanger. I know, you guys don't like them but we decided it would be a good fit here! Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who had sent in feedback. Mandy and I really appreciate the feedback!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three!!! Yay! I'm so excited! I hope you all loved the last chapter, and I hope we still get more reviews for it! So without further ado, here's chapter three.**

**Also a big thanks goes to MadiWillow who without her help, we would have gotten the idea. So a huge thanks to you!!!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Deidre or I own anything out of HSM. But we do own the few characters that we have made up, and the plot. We are rich. NOT! **

**Title: **_Calling All Angels_

**Rating: **_T_

**Authors: **_MandySueeeee and Dancerlittle_

**Summary: **_I need a sign to let me know you're here; I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled._

**Genre: **_Tragedy/Romance_

**Chapter: **_Chapter Three_

* * *

**April 16th, 2011 (Chad's POV)**

I slowly eased my foot off the gas before putting it on the brake. I took a deep breath before turning off the ignition and getting out of the SUV. I shut the door with a quiet bang before walking through the semi wet grass. My feet squeaked and squashed with every footstep I took.

I looked at the orange and white lilies that I held in my hand before putting them on top of Troy's grave. I took a seat on the bench his parents had put there before tracing my finger over the indents of his grave.

"Hey man. I know I haven't been here in a while but--" I stopped before looking up at the crystal clear sky.

"Actually there's no excuse for me to make. I was avoiding you. Let's just say it." I said shaking my head before looking at the wet grass.

I stayed quiet just letting the wind rustle through my bushy hair. My eyes caught the dying roses someone had left there just days before. I sighed loudly and looked again at the grave.

"I'm such an idiot Troy. If you were here, you would be pounding me into the ground." I said whispering.

"I betrayed you, Troy. I really messed up this time." I said standing up and started pacing back and forth.

"Troy I'm a horrible best friend. I mean I don't know what came over to me." I said as tears brimmed my eyelids.

"I went and kissed your girlfriend and fiancée. How horrible of a friend am I that kissed his best friend's girl?" I asked before shaking my head.

"I don't want to take your place, Troy. But Gabi needs love. This is killing her, and it's been two years. I'm still sad, but she is still killing herself over it." I took a deep breath before looking at the grave again.

"She's not the same Gabi as she was before you died, and we all want that Gabi back. She's dying without you man and all of us just want the fun-loving, sweet Gabi back." I said quietly.

The wind picked up in strength as I sat there. I shook my head before hearing another car pull into the drive.

I continued to look at the tombstone before hearing footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Gabi standing there uncomfortable. She had a dozen of red roses in her hand as she came closer.

"How did I know you would be here?" Gabi asked me quietly as I shrugged.

"It felt right to come here today. You and I need to talk, Gabi." I said looking at her red, puffy eyes.

"Not right now Chad." She said coming closer to drop a kiss on the top of Troy's grave. Pulling back, she dropped the roses next to the lilies I had brought.

"Hi sweetheart." She mumbled before taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"If not now, then when Gabi? You can't run away from this." I said looking over at her.

"Not now Chad." She said again with more anger in her voice.

She continued to stare at the grave as I stared at her. She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Be at my place in about twenty minutes." Gabi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me to wait her for you?" I asked as she slowly shook her head.

"No I'll be fine. Troy and I need some time." She said turning and looking at me.

I nodded before walking quietly away from the grave and towards my SUV. I started the ignition before pulling slowly from the cemetery.

**Gabi's POV**

"You must think I'm the most horrible person in the world. Troy what the hell is going on with me?" I asked the silent cemetery in frustration.

"I kissed your best friend. If you were here right now, you wouldn't be able to stand looking at me. In fact, you would have run from the apartment in anger. What do I do? It's been two years." I said sighing loudly.

"I want to move on but I feel like I'm betraying you. You know you have a piece of my heart and that'll never change but do I take the leap of faith forward and start dating again or no?" I asked putting my head in my hands in frustration.

"I want you here so you can tell me what to do. Oh wait, if you were here, we would be married now and probably expecting our first child together." I said shaking my head.

I stayed quiet just listening to the rustling wind. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to gain some warmth.

"I guess I'll just have to do what I think is right." I whispered, to more myself than anyone, as I kissed the top of his gravestone softly. I walked away slowly, walking to my car as I got in.

I drove away from the cemetery slowly, looking in my rear-view mirror as I watched it disappear into the distance. I tried to stay calm as I drove towards my apartment. I turned the radio on, my mind quickly picking up on the song that was playing.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

I pulled into my apartment parking lot, spotting Chad's red Ford Explorer. I pulled in a few spots away from him, shutting the ignition off and just sitting there. The song kept replaying in my mind, not letting me forget it.

I took a deep breath before getting out of my car and walking towards my apartment. I knew this was going to be the hardest conversation I would ever have to have.

I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated for a minute. So many thoughts were running through my head as I tried to open the door. I shook my head, took a deep breath, before opening the door. I walked in and threw my purse and keys on the counter before seeing Chad stand in the middle of my kitchen.

I looked at him and felt even guiltier than I had at the cemetery. Chad saw my worried look and came over and gathered me in a hug.

"Chad I'm scared." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Gabi . . . . there's nothing to be scared of but for your comfort, I am too." Chad said before I pulled back and looked at him.

"No I mean are we going to go to hell if we pursue this? What are our friends going to say? Hell what are our parents going to say?" I asked pushing my hand through my hair.

"Gabi you need to calm the hell down. It doesn't matter what other people say. The only thing that matters is you and me." Chad said looking into my brown eyes.

"Chad, to be completely honest, when you kissed me and I kissed back, I felt like I was betraying Troy." I said looking down in embarrassment.

"Gabi I felt the same. I know you'll never forget him because he was your first love, but Gabi you need to move on for your own sake." Chad told me.

"I never want to forget him." I said shaking my head as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"You'll never forget him. He's got a little piece of your heart that no one, not even I, will be able to touch. I will never let you forget your first love, I promise." Chad said looking at me.

"I'm still scared." I said as Chad closed the gap I had created between us.

"I am too." Chad said quietly. Before I knew it, my lips were on his again. I lost myself in his kisses.

"Gabi are you sure?" Chad asked as we broke the kisses and silence returned among us again.

"I'm still scared but this feels right." I said looking into his eyes for truth and comfort.

"I'm not going to pressure you at all. If you want to do this, then--" Chad didn't finish since I kissed him to shut him up.

"What was that about?" Chad asked pulling back with a grin.

"You were talking too much." I said shaking my head and grinning.

"Gabi . . ." Chad trailed off before I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I asked while my eyes trailed over to the mantel where I kept mine and Troy's engagement picture.

"If you're not comfortable with this, say the word and we'll slow things down." Chad said as I nodded.

"I will." I said before joining him on the couch and cuddling up to him.

Things were starting to brighten up, time was just taking it slow, to prove a point; that I could let love back into my life.

**Gabi's POV- 10:15 PM **

"What movie did you pick?" Chad asked me as I turned around grinning.

"A Cinderella Story." I said waiting for the words to escape his mouth.

"Gabi that's a chick flick. Do we have to?" Chad complained as I nodded while giggling.

"It's my favorite movie, Chad. Pretty please with sugar on top?" I asked throwing out my famous pout. He sighed heavily, smiling at me. I jumped up and down, squealing as he stepped back a few steps.

"Gabi. You're scaring me, calm down." He said as he clamped his hands onto my shoulders. I laughed as I settled down.

"Please Chad? For me?" I asked as I put my hands together, begging him to watch it with me. He smiled at me as he started sat back down on the couch. I squealed with excitement as I went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Chad. Do you want anything to drink, or anything to eat?" I yelled back into the living room. I heard noise, and then footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned around, seeing Chad standing, with his head in the fridge looking for something. I laughed as I walked to the cupboard, getting a pack of popcorn out, sticking it in the microwave, and setting it for three minutes.

After it was done, Chad and I both walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I turned on the movie and we sat there in silence. My eyes trailed over to his face and I got an overwhelming feeling of giddiness.

"What?" Chad asked finally feeling my eyes burn into his face.

"Nothing." I said grinning before turning back to the movie.

A few minutes later, my eyes trailed back over to him. "Gabi what are you looking at?" Chad asked getting madder by the second.

"You." I said giggling before turning back to the movie. He picked my hand up and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

I smiled at him as we continued to stare at each other. I adverted my eyes from his, but quickly reattached mine to his. I leaned in as I saw Chad leaning in slowly too. Before I knew it, my lips were covering his. I kissed him softly, as he returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, we both pulled away slowly, resting our foreheads against the others.

"Does this feel right to you?" He whispered as I could feel his breath on my face. I nodded my head slowly, smiling at him. He kissed me again, pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away after a few moments, leaning against him as I laid my head on his chest. It felt right; I don't know why, but it did. I felt like something was changing inside me, but at the same time, I still felt like I was betraying Troy.

Chad lay down, as I lay to the side of him, his arms wrapped around me as my head lay on his chest. We continued to watch the movie as I felt myself drifting off. I tried to stop it, but in the long run, I was too tired to really care.

_**3:03 AM**_

I shot up in my bed quickly as I hear the next roar of thunder coming through the window. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. The memories from last night came back to me. Lying down with Chad, kissing him, watching the movie. I guess I fell asleep somewhere in there. I continued to look around, the lightning illuminating the living room. I looked over towards the window, seeing the trees blowing in the wind outside.

I got up off the couch quickly, running into the kitchen as I picked up my apartment phone. I turned it on, not hearing a dial tone. I walked quickly back into the living room, my hands roaming over the couch, trying to find my cell phone. My hand hit the small metal device as I opened it, pressing the number two, having Chad on speed dial.

I put my phone to my ear as I tried not to let myself get scared. My body started shaking as my mind drifted back to when the officer came to my door, telling me about Troy. I snapped out of it when I realized Chad had answered the phone.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked, once he realized I was crying.

"Chad . . ." I said quietly as emotions clogged my voice.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as I winced at him calling me that.

"I'm scared." I whispered over the phone.

"Gabi it's going to be all right. It's just a little storm." Chad said as his soothing voice came over the phone.

"You don't understand Chad." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Then make me understand, Gabi." Chad said getting frustrated.

"It's complicated." I hesitated while he let out a deep breath and more tears rolled from my eyes.

"Troy died in this weather." I said too tired to even start arguing with him.

It got extremely quiet as I sat there, wondering if Chad was even listening to me.

"I'll be right over." He told me before ending our conversation. I sat on the couch as I hugged my knees to my chest, crying into them quietly. I really cared about Chad, but I don't know. I felt like I was hurting him, by still missing Troy.

I jumped at the noise of the front door shutting. I tensed up as I buried my head into my knees, sobbing heavier as my whole body started shaking. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, bringing me close to them.

"It's ok, Gabi. I'm here now, I'm here." He whispered to me as he kissed my head softly. He rocked me back in forth in his arms, calming me down with his soothing words and his calming touch.

"I'm so scared, Chad. When is this going to go away?" I choked out as I began to calm down. He kissed my forehead softly, lying down with me in his arms.

"It will soon, I promise. Soon." He whispered. That was the last thing I remember as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome. Mandy and I both thank everyone for their feedback!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter four!!! Yay! I'm so excited! I hope you all loved the last chapter, and I hope we still get more reviews for it! So without further ado, here's chapter four. **

**Also a big thanks goes to MadiWillow who without her help, we would have gotten the idea. So a huge thanks to you!!! **

**Disclaimer: Neither Deidre or I own anything out of HSM. But we do own the few characters that we have made up, and the plot. We are rich. NOT! **

**Title: **_Calling All Angels_

**Rating: **_T_

**Authors: **_MandySueeeee and Dancerlittle_

**Summary: **_I need a sign to let me know you're here; I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled._

**Genre: **_Tragedy/Romance_

**Chapter: **_Chapter Four_

* * *

**April 17****th****, 2011 (Chad's POV)**

"Come on Gabi. Come out to breakfast with me." Chad said standing in the doorway of my apartment.

"Are you all right?" I asked looking at his excited face.

"I'm perfectly fine. I mean I may have only gotten three hours of sleep but I'm fine." Chad said showing off his grin.

"Where are we going to breakfast?" I asked looking at him.

"How about IHOP?" He asked as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I said taking his hand as we walked out of the apartment.

We got into his red Ford Explorer before heading downtown Albuquerque to the IHOP we had spent so much time when Troy was here. This was his favorite restaurant and loved going there after our dates.

Chad pulled into the parking lot and eased the SUV to a stop before we both piled out of it. We held hands as we walked into the restaurant. The smile on my face was contagious so Chad started grinning every time he looked at me.

Chad told the hostess that we wanted a table for two and before we knew it, we were trailing behind her on our way to our private table. We both said thank you before sitting down and opening our menus.

"What are you having?" Chad asked me as I heard commotion behind us.

"Don't know yet. Who's that?" I asked as he looked over to where I was looking.

"That's the gang. You wanna invite them over?" Chad asked as I gave him a look.

"Sure. We haven't done anything as a group in a while." I said as Chad waved them over.

"Gabi, Chad it's so good to see you guys." Sharpay said giving us both hugs.

"It's good to see you guys as well." I said as hugs went around the group.

We all sat down and started chit chatting before Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor all traded looks.

"What's going on?" Sharpay said looking between Chad and me.

"What makes you think anything is going on?" I asked looking at the group that surrounded us.

"You're dragging your heels. You're hiding something. You always did that with Troy." Zeke said looking over at me.

I looked over at Chad with fear in my eyes. He just smiled and took my hand in his.

"Are you two--" Kelsi asked as Chad and I both smiled.

"We're giving this a shot." Chad said as I tightened up with nerves. I was worried about how everyone was going to react.

Sharpay's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered. "OMG! Congratulations." Sharpay said standing up and walking over to where I was sitting to give me a hug.

"Thanks." I said still scared of what everyone's reactions would be.

Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke all quickly got to their feet and gave me hugs while shaking Chad's hand. The smile never left my face.

"Congrats Gabi. Troy would be proud, you know?" Kelsi asked looking over at me.

"Chad and I spent some time at the cemetery yesterday talking with Troy. We're taking this slow." I said shaking my head.

"Gabi you've grieved long enough; besides, Troy will always have a piece of your heart." Sharpay said joining the conversation.

"Thanks girls." I said giving them both hugs before turning over to Taylor who had not said a single word.

I went and sat down at the table before looking over at Taylor. Her mouth was hanging open with no words coming out of it. Before I knew it, I felt a hand slap across my face.

"What the hell?" I asked quickly recovering and looking into the face of who I thought was my best friend.

"What are you thinking, Gabi? Troy's been gone only two years and you're dating his best friend for goodness sake." Taylor said before stalking out of the restaurant.

I sat there as tears flooded my eyes. Chad put his arm around my shoulder as I cried into his shoulder.

I sat there as tears flooded my eyes. Chad put his arm around my shoulder as I cried into his shoulder. Chad started walking with me until we got outside, walking to his Explorer as we both got in.

I leaned my head against the window as tears slowly made their way down my face. We got to my apartment as I was out of the car before Chad had turned the ignition off. I ran into the building, quickly making it up to my apartment.

I flung the door open, making it hit the wall, sending the room shaking. I threw my stuff down, walking into my bedroom as I violently searched through my drawers, trying to find my keepsake box.

I finally found it, opening it as I rummaged through it as finally found what I was looking for. The necklace that Taylor had given me for my birthday last year. It was expensive, and extremely pretty. It said "Gabriella" across it in pure silver. We had been best friends forever, but that changed today.

I grasped the necklace in my hands, my knuckles turning white.

"Some friend you were to me!" I screamed loudly as I tried to rip the necklace like I would rip paper. Chad came up behind me, trying to grab the necklace from me.

"Gabi, stop it. You're taking this too far." He told me as he tried to get it from me. I let it drop from my hands, falling to the ground. My legs started to get shaky as I began to cry, my legs collapsing out of underneath me as Chad's reflexes acted, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Gabi...It's ok. I'm sure Taylor didn't mean it." He whispered into my ear as he sat on the floor with me in-between his legs.

"It's just a shock to her. Let's just be happy that the rest of them accepted it. She will come to her senses sooner or later." I looked up at Chad, tears streaming down my face.

"They don't want us together. You could just see it on their faces; they don't want me to be happy." I cried out as he whispered calming words to me.

"No, Gabi, you can't say that. You know they only want the best for you."

"I just want to be happy- with you." I told Chad as he smiled lightly at me.

"That's all I want. I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy with me. I don't care what they say; they can hate us being together for all I care. All that matters is that you and I are happy together. That is all that matters." He said to me as I smiled lightly up at him.

"I just, I want this to all go away, I want--" I was stopped when Chad's lips connected with mine. I grinned against his lips as he pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry babe, you were rambling, and that's the only way I could think of stopping you." He told me smiling as I smiled back at him.

"Way to use your brain, Danforth." I said as I used the nickname that I always used to call him. I smiled up at him, staring into his the hazel pools that make up his eyes.

The rest of the night we hung out, lying around the apartment as we cherished that we had each other. In reality, I don't care what Taylor thinks. All that matters is that Chad and I are happy.

* * *

**Feedback would be amazing. Mandy and I both really appreciate it!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__**Wow. This is already chapter five. Mandy and I are so excited to already be this far, and let us tell you, this chapter is full of surprises! You will defiantly be on the edge of your seats while reading it. So enjoy! **_

_**Feedback would be amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Mandy and I own nothing. Yes, it's extremely depressing. **_

* * *

_**December 5**__**th**__**, 2011**_

I sighed in total relaxation as I looked at the girls surrounding me. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Katy, Ryan's wife, all surprised me with a trip to the spa for a facial, pedicure, and manicure. I smiled thinking back to how much we had all grown in the past few months.

_"Gabi come on and talk to me." Taylor's voice pleaded with me as I locked myself in my room._

_"You're just going to continue to yell at me. You guys were always telling me to move on with my life and the one time I do, you bitch slap me." I cried feeling the hot tears fall down my face._

_"Gabi just open the door and I'll explain everything. Please Gabi?" she asked as I debated with myself._

_I wiped the tears away before I slowly unlocked the door. I saw the tear stains on Taylor face as I allowed her into the room. "I'm sorry, Gabi. I" She stopped before taking a deep breath._

_"I was so used to seeing you and Troy together that it took me by surprise when I saw you and Chad holding hands and kissing. I'm sorry for everything." Taylor hung her head as I shook my head._

_I smiled before taking her hands in mine. "I guess it is a cultural shock and I'm sorry we sprang it on you guys like that."_

_"It's quite fine. I'm glad you're happy and you've moved on." Taylor said as I gave her a hug._

Since that day in April, we've been best friends again. She was the go to person when Chad and I had an argument or if I was frustrated.

"Are you totally relaxed, Gabi?" Sharpay's question broke my thoughts as I grinned.

I looked over at her and smiled brightly. "This is so nice. We should do this once a month."

The girls giggled as the manicurist did our nails. I picked a French manicure for both my toenails and fingernails. I wanted to look as fancy as I could since Chad was taking me out to the new Italian restaurant for our anniversary.

"So where are you and Chad going tonight?" Katy asked as I looked over at her.

I smiled as my mind drifted to Chad. "We're going to that new Italian restaurant."

The girls awed as I smiled. Katy shook her head as I waited for her comment. "You know after being married to Ryan for six months, you think we would we spend romantic nights out on the town. Doesn't happen much." She shook her head as we laughed.

Ryan and Katy got married in June after Ryan proposed to her last year. Their wedding was magnificent and beautiful. Sharpay, Kelsi, and I were all in the wedding along with Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Taylor was visiting her family in Albuquerque when the wedding took place so she wasn't able to witness the event.

"You're in Danforth land again." Kelsi said as my eyes went in her direction.

I shook my head before laughing loudly. "Sorry Chad was acting weird this morning."

"Gabi, this is Chad we're talking about. He's always weird. How was this morning different?" Taylor asked.

"He was quiet and I don't know how to explain it." I shook my head brushing the subject off.

The girls traded glanced before giving me looks. "Maybe work is kicking his butt and he's worried about it." Sharpay told me.

"Maybe. I'll talk to him after this. Hopefully he'll be in a good mood for dinner tonight." I sighed loudly.

I laid my head back and tried relaxing while thinking about what the evening had in store for Chad and me.

_**2:00 pm**_

The girls had dropped me off at my house after our spa appointment. I had spent two minutes in the apartment before grabbing my keys and walking back out the door. I got in my car and started driving, not really knowing where I was going. I sighed as my eyes flew to the familiar sign of the cemetery.

I parked the car and walked the familiar path to the grave site before sitting down and propping my chin in my open palm. Someone had been by the gravesite recently due to the fresh flowers sitting on top of the grave.

"Hi baby. How's it going? Life is pretty good here. I had a patient the other day that made me smile and think of you. His name was Ryan but he was a talkative thing like you used to be. He was a point guard on his team and the star player. He made me laugh while I was stitching up his leg and putting a cast on him." I shook my head while smiling.

"I am doing better than I have been in the past. Chad and I are having dinner tonight. He's taking me out to the new Italian restaurant." I let the sentence hang before a single tear fell from my eyes.

I quickly wiped it away before hearing nearing footsteps. I looked up and met their eyes. "How did we know you would be out here?"

"I guess I spent enough time at your house for you to get to know me so well." I smiled at Jack and Heidi Bolton as they came closer to the grave.

I wrapped up my talk before leaving the Boltons to talk to their son. I went back to the car before watching them sit there and talk to Troy. Tears rushed to my eyes as I watched them interact one way to their son's grave.

I shook my head and started up the car and started to drive back to the apartment. Once back at the apartment, I looked at all the DVDs I had collected over the years. My finger ran over one and stopped at one Troy and I had made when we first started dating. I popped it into the DVD player and sat down on the sofa to watch it.

_"Gabi smile babe." Troy's voice could be heard over the surround sound._

_"Troy stop. You're being annoying." I heard my voice as Troy grinned and held the camera out so you could see the two of us on the screen._

_"You don't like my new invention?" Troy grinned in my direction. I threw my arms around his shoulders as we leaned in and kissed._

I sat there and watched Troy and I kiss on the screen. I wiped my tears thinking back to happier times.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about how I had moved on since Troy's death.

_**6:00 pm**_

I smoothed down my navy blue floor length dress before taking a deep breath. Seconds earlier, there had been a knock on the door and I knew once I opened that door, my prince charming would be standing there waiting to escort me to a wonderful night. My hand gripped the doorknob before swinging open the door.

"Who is that gorgeous woman standing in front of me at the moment?" Chad's mouth dropped open as I giggled.

Since the last time he saw me, which was about eight hours ago, the girls had done wonders on my hair and appearance. The girls had pulled my hair up into a bun and curled the ends before pinning them. With very light makeup on, my face had a natural appearance to it but still looked sophisticated.

Chad took hold of my hand before twirling me around. He whistled his approval as I spun. He grinned as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Damn girl; we might not be able to leave the house with you lookin' that good."

I threw my head back while giggling before leaning over to him. I lightly kissed his lips before grinning. "Sorry if I'm going to look this good, then I'm not staying in the house."

He shook his head before grabbing my hand and leading me out. After locking up my apartment, we headed towards his car. He helped me in before walking over to the driver's side and we started on our journey.

I watched the streets fly by as we made our way to the restaurant. I looked over at Chad and saw his fingers tap against the steering wheel. He grinned when he caught me looking at him. "Hi you."

I melted right there. I had always loved it when a guy used that expression and Chad knew my love for that phrase. "Hi yourself. Having fun driving?"

His grin was the only answer I needed. Chad had always loved driving and whenever we went out, I had let him escort me and drive me to the places he chose.

"We're here, sweetie." He pulled into the parking lot before finding a spot close to the restaurant.

He helped me out before we walked hand in hand into the restaurant. We were taken right to the table and Chad helped me into the chair before taking his own seat.

I opened my menu and took a quick look at choices before abruptly shutting it. Chad looked over at me with amusement written across his face. "What's wrong?"

"Too many choices." I grinned as he laughed. I had always been an easy girl to please for food. "Do you want me to order for you?" Chad looked at me as I nodded my head.

The waitress came back and we ordered before Chad took my hand in his. Chad kept the conversation light and airy while still managing to make me laugh.

Our dinner came soon after and we started eating. Chad kept steady eye contact with me during the meal. Our hands never left each others. We would give our secret smiles while managing to keep a professional atmosphere. Every now and then I would giggle but Chad just shook his head and laughed along side of me.

Once our dinner plates were cleared away, Chad cleared his throat and looked at me. He took both of my hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Gabi I need to talk to you about something." Chad started as my eyes flew up to meet his.

I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles indicating for him to continue. "You and I have been dating for eight months and a couple of days. Those eight months have been the best months of my life. You and I started off rough, trying to figure out the best motion for both you and me. Once we made it through the rough times, we were good."

I smiled at him before rubbing my fingers over his knuckles again. "I love you. You know that and we've also talked about the future. You asked me a couple of weeks ago to close my eyes and picture my future. You asked me who I saw standing next to me. At that time, I couldn't give you a straight answer but the more I've thought about it . . ." He took a deep breath before staring straight into my eyes.

"The more I've thought about it, you're the one that is standing next to me. So now I ask you," He got out of my chair and got on one knee,

"Will you do me the biggest honor and marry me?"

My hand flew to my mouth as tears sprung to my eyes. Chad took a velvet box out of his pocket and popped it open. The ring was silver with a karat diamond in the center with two half karat smaller diamonds on either side.

I slowly nodded my head as Chad picked me up into his arms and kissed me. I melted into the kiss before he pulled back and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at Chad in surprise. "You spent too much on this ring."

"Nothing is too much for my girl." He kissed my cheek as I shook my head.

I leaned up and kissed him before gazing at the ring. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He kissed me again before we sat down. I could not believe it, I thought my world had ended two years ago when Troy died, but in reality, it was just starting.

Chad and I had decided to skip desert so once the check was signed, we headed out. I kept holding my left hand up just to admire the beautiful ring that sat atop of my hand. Chad helped me into the car before driving back to my apartment.

He pulled into the drive before swinging the car into a parking space. I grabbed his hand to stop him from getting out. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "I love you and I'm so happy you asked me to marry you."

"I was worried and nervous the entire day." Chad shook his head as I put two and two together.

"That's why you were acting weird this morning." He shook his head as the light bulb clicked on.

"I was hoping I didn't lead you onto anything." He grinned sheepishly as I shook my head.

"I picked up on the weird attitude but I didn't read too much into it." He squeezed my hand as I smiled.

"Now that we're engaged, how about we go cuddle on the couch and pop in a movie?" He suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Chad told me as we got out of the car and headed up to my apartment. We walked into the building, walking up to my apartment as Chad grabbed my hand; stopping me before we walked in.

"I love you Gabi, never forget that, okay?" He told me, before his lips connected with mine. I melted into each and everyone of his kisses, but this time, I totally lost myself in it. I pulled away for a second to unlock the door, and to get both of us inside my apartment. My lips, once again, connected with Chad's.

We stumbled over to the couch as we laid down quickly, our lips never breaking. We stayed in each other's arms for a while, popping in a movie as we lay in each other's arms all night.

_**11:00 pm**_

The movie was over as I stretched my arms out, my eyes drooping with every second passing. I laid my arm back, not feeling anyone next to me. I heard noises in the kitchen, standing up as I walked into the kitchen, smiling as I saw Chad leaning against the counter as he took another sip of his water.

"Where are you going?" I asked Chad, looking him over, seeing his shoes on his feet.

"I've got a meeting early tomorrow morning. I'm just going to go back to my apartment, and then I'll be back over here after."

"Chad why don't you stay the night?" I pushed forward a smile as he looked at me. He smiled lightly as he stared down at the ground/

"I really need to get some sleep, and if I stay here, I might not get any sleep." His smile disappeared before looking at me.

"Please? We're engaged now." I pushed forward a pout which I knew he couldn't say no to.

He looked at me before smiling. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning on him as he leaned back against the counter.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my head ever so softly.

We spent the rest of the night lying in each others arms, wondering and wishing on what our future held for us.

* * *

**Feedback would be amazing. Mandy and I appreciate it!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**__**Wow. This is already chapter six. Mandy and I are so excited to already be this far!!! Enjoy the chapter and let us know if there is anything you want to see in the chapter! **_

_**Feedback would be amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Mandy and I own nothing. Yes, it's extremely depressing. **_

* * *

_**May 18**__**th**__**, 2011 (Gabi's POV)**_

"God, can't we just pick a flower already?" I stressed as Chad and I sat there with Nancy, our wedding planner. You know, wedding planners are suppose to make the whole process less stressful, but I all ready figured out that Nancy just made it worst.

"Gabriella, we have to find a flower that you and Chad agree on." Nancy said trying to sound all sophisticated when she used my full name. I just rolled my eyes, staring ahead, wishing I could just poof myself out of here.

"I don't care what kind of flower; I would just like it to match the colors that we choose for our wedding."

Chad and I came to an agreement a few months ago, about the colors of our wedding to be white and red. It isn't a bright red; more of a darker red, crimson red is what I liked to call it.

"I'm agreeing with Gabi on this one. I don't even know what flowers are out there. Why don't you choose for us, Nancy?" Chad said, smiling over in my direction as I tried to push forward a smile.

I stuck my hand in the pocket of my jeans, rummaging around until my hand came in contact of my cell phone. I looked at what time it is.

'Shit. It's already two.' I thought to myself as I looked up at Chad and Nancy.

"Nancy, I hate interrupting you, but Chad and I have to get out of here and go pick up our dress and tuxedo for our wedding." I said standing up quickly, grabbing my purse and linking it onto my arm.

"Oh, well you two have fun. I'll call your house later so we can set up another appointment." She said as I rolled my eyes, hoping she didn't notice.

"Ok. Yes that will be fine." Chad said as he grabbed my hand, lacing our hands together as we walked out of the parlor.

We walked to Chad's SUV, getting in before I started laughing. Chad looked over at me, a smile taking place on his lips.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked me before he started laughing himself.

"What made us go to Nancy for our wedding planner? Who recommended her?" I asked my laughing calming down.

"Well I asked Blake, and she said that Nancy was an 'excellent' wedding planner." Chad said using air quotes, as he mentioned Troy's older sister, Blake.

"Well I don't like her." Gritting my teeth, Chad smiled sympathetically.

"I know baby but I didn't want you to feel overly stressed about the whole process." Gripping my hand with his, I nodded.

"And I love you dearly for it but I would rather it be just the two of us handling everything."

"Gabi . . ." Dragging my name out, he shook his head before looking over at me.

"Just think . . . we have a month until we're husband . . ." Smiling, I started to open my mouth. "And wife." I finished as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Exactly. I want this next month to be completely unstressed for you. You're going to get your perfect wedding, that's for sure." His grin made me rethink having him help me plan everything.

Groaning a little and glancing over at him, he grinned his adorable smile. "Chad, I don't want this to be a huge affair. I just want you, me, and our friends and family watching us exchanges our devotion and love for each other."

Sending a strange look in my direction, Chad shook his head. "Am I hearing this correctly? Gabriella Montez doesn't want a huge affair."

Laughing a little, I nodded. "All I want is you and me up there in front of everyone speaking for our hearts."

Pulling into the shopping center and pulling into a parking spot, Chad got out and helped me out before pulling me close to his chest. "Have fun and I love you. Meet me out here after you're done."

Nodding, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him again. "I love you too. Don't go too overboard."

Grinning the smile I fell in love with, I pushed away and started towards the bridal shop.

"Ms Montez, it's a pleasure to see you again." The overly excited saleswoman escorted me into the shop as I smiled.

"Afternoon, Sheryl. I'm here to do the final fitting on the dress." Dropping my purse on the counter, I grinned excitedly at the saleswoman.

"That's right. I have your dress all ready in Dressing Room 2. Why don't you go put it on and we'll make any last minute adjustment." Sheryl pointed in the back as I nodded.

Grabbing my purse, I walked in and saw the gown I had picked knowing Chad was going to love it. The dress was a strapless A-Line gown that had beaded embroidery on the bodice and train. The one thing that drew me to the dress was the beaded long train.

After getting Cheryl to help me zip up the back, I stood on the platform and slowly turned while looking in the mirror.

"Your fiancé is going to love the dress." Cheryl mumbled while watching me twirl.

Hearing my cell phone chime, I walked over to where my purse was and grabbed it. An amused look appeared on my face as I flipped open the phone.

"OMG Girl what are you doing?" Taylor screeched as I pulled the phone away and winced at not being able to hear anymore.

"I'm actually standing here having the final fitting of my dress." Hearing her gasp, I shook my head.

"It's really going to happen isn't it? In less a month, you're going to be Mrs. Danforth." Taylor gushed as I smiled.

"So you're reason for calling?" Shaking my head and knowing she would talk my ear off, I had to get to the point.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to later. The girls and I were thinking of meeting for dinner and then having a girls' night." Taylor quickly said.

"Um . . . I'm hanging out with Chad until 4 so we could do it after that. Where are we meeting?" Gazing out the window, I smiled seeing Chad walk towards his SUV.

"I'll call you back and let you know the details." Taylor quickly said as I smiled.

"All right. I'll be waiting. Bye Taylor." I hung up the phone before looking at Cheryl.

"I think it looks good Ms. Montez. I'll call you as soon as it's ready to be picked up." Cheryl exclaimed as I smiled.

"Thanks." Going to change out of the dress, I placed it back in the bag before taking it over to Cheryl.

Thanking her again, I headed out the door and walked towards Chad's car. When I pulled the door open, his face brightened at the sight of me standing in front of him.

"Well hello there babe. How did your dress fitting go?" His eyes rose as I got into the spacious SUV.

"It went. We had to make some alterations but Cheryl promised the dress would be ready." Watching his head bob up and down caused me to laugh.

His eyes showed confusion before I looked at him. "Who's Cheryl?"

Giggling a little, I shook my head at the question. "She's the saleswoman and the seamstress." Chad's lips formed in the shape of an 'o', causing me to laugh even more.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" I asked once my laughing had settled down.

"Well . . . Did you want to go back to the house? Or we could go and get a bite to eat." Chad suggested as I smiled at him.

"Well, lets get some lunch. Taylor called me a bit ago and asked if I wanted to do a girls night with her and the rest of our gang of girls." I told Chad as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Ok. Maybe I'll order myself a ton of pizza tonight, and eat all of it. "I giggled as I looked over at Chad. He had never been fat, but he could surely inhale a pizza in a matter of minutes.

"Just remember, that tuxedo still has to fit when our wedding day rolls around . . ." I paused, Chad's eyes widely open "And if it doesn't, you're sleeping in the dog house on our honeymoon."

He just smiled and shook his head as he continued to drive. Pulling into the driveway of our new house, he pulled the SUV to a stop before we got out and walked inside. Chad and I had found a little house both of us had managed to fall in love with. It was a three bedroom house with a spacious backyard and a large in ground pool in the backyard.

Our chocolate lab, Rocky met us at the door as Duchess barked from her kennel. Chad had gotten me him for our six month anniversary.

"I'm coming mommy's princess." Knowing Chad was rolling his eyes as I walked closer to my dog's kennel.

"Gabi she's a dog; she doesn't understand you." After letting the dog out, I turned and glared at him. "She understands me enough. By the way, who was talking to Rocky earlier this morning?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned and walked towards the kitchen as I gave Duchess the attention she sought. Rocky and Duchess were on my heels as I made my way through the kitchen to the backyard. Opening the door, I walked onto the balcony and looked at the spacious backyard.

Walking down the steps, my feet met the patio as I walked around the edge of the pool. Making sure the dogs were still in the fenced in backyard, I sat down and place my feet in the warm water of the pool.

"Rocky!" I called with a playful voice before he trotted over to where I was sitting. "Leave Duchess alone."

He just panted as I rubbed the fur around his neck as he lay down with his head on my lap. I continued to rub him as the silence of the backyard.

"Gabi?" Hearing Chad's worried voice caused me to look back. "You out here?"

Smiling and hearing the concern in his voice, I called back. "Yeah I'm out here with the dogs. Come on out."

Hearing the door open before seeing his body appear, I smiled. He came by me and took a seat next to me before taking my hand into his. Leaning over he kissed me gently before pulling back grinning.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad's question pulled me out of my little world.

"Thinking about in a month we're going to be husband and wife. That's a big step; don't get me wrong, I'm ready for it but it's still the biggest thing in my life." I admitted looking over at him.

Squeezing my hand, he looked at me with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Gabi I'm just as scared as you. It's going to be hard going from being a bachelor doing my own thing to be a husband where I have to check everything out with you."

My jaw dropped as those words came out of Chad Danforth's mouth. "Is that how you feel? You're going to have to check everything out with me?"

"Gabi . . ." Pulling out my name, I stood up and looked at him.

"If that's how you feel, Chad Danforth, then you can marry yourself in a month."

Turning so my hair flipped I stalked through the kitchen, grabbing my purse before stalking out to my little Camry. Getting in, I turned the engine over before tearing out of the driveway towards the direction of the unknown.

I let my foot and hands led the car to where ever I was going. Sighing loudly I found myself in a familiar driveway. I got out of the car before walking towards the door. Ringing the doorbell, the door was thrown open a minute later.

The surprise look on the homeowner's face made my smile disappear. "I didn't know where else to go."

Kelsi's face softened at the sight of me. "It's all right sweetheart. Come on in."

"Jase we have company." Leading me into the living room, she sat me down at Jason and their daughter, Isabella came trailing behind her father.

"Hi Aunt Gabi." Bella took her thumb out of her mouth for a minute to smile at me.

"Hi Bella. How are you doing?" Giving the girl a quick hug, she smiled brightly.

"Good; daddy let's go." Holding onto Jason's hand, Bella tried to pull her dad towards the kitchen.

"Hold on Bella. Let me talk to Aunt Gabi for a minute." He sat down across from me next to Gabi before looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Noticing the worry in their eyes, made me shake my head.

"Chad and I got into it. We were talking before he made a comment." Rolling my eyes, I wiped the tears that had managed to escape.

Kelsi and Jason both sat there staring at me before Jason got up and walked over to me. Engulfing me in a hug, his arms tight around my fragile body, I broke down and cried into his arms, hearing the soft words that Kelsi and him were whispering to me.

"Come here. Let's go into the study and talk." Jason said, standing up with me and taking me by the wrist, lightly pulling me with him.

Jason lightly shut the door behind him, walking me over to the couch as we both sat down. I took a deep breath, knowing Jason was going to want to know what was going on.

"Jason, I don't know. I don't think I can do this anymore. What if I'm not made for getting married to Chad? I mean, it was only two years that Troy died. What if I haven't completely moved on?" I managed to squeeze out in one breath, which surprised me.

Jason looked at me, a smiled twitching at the sides of his lips. "Gabi, what are you talking about?"

"I just don't know Jason . . ." My voice trailed off when Jason interrupted me.

"Gabi, this happens to every couple. You're just scared, and you have every right to be. We all know that you're making the right choice though. You two were meant for each other, it's obvious."

I smiled lightly at Jason before wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you Jason, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be running to Ryan with advice instead of me. You know if Troy was still here, and is something ever happened with the two of you, he would be happy you chose Chad. Troy's standing up in Heaven very happy for the two of you." Jason trailed off.

Nodding my head, I looked over at him. "I know. I still miss him. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him."

"No one expects you to, Gabi. He's always going to be with you, wherever you go. Troy was and still is your first love; it's natural to love him."

A couple of tears managed to drip down my face as I hastily wiped them away. "What do I do now, Jase? I can't face Chad because of a stupid fight."

"If you need to, stay here for a little bit just to collect your thoughts. Go chit chat with Kelsi or something. If Chad comes over, I won't let him in until you're ready to see him." Loving the fact that Jason was still acting like my big brother caused me to smile brightly.

"Thanks Jason. You've been a great friend especially these last few years."

"Troy would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Since he can't be here, I'm taking his role." Flashing me a grin, Jason laughed as I joined in.

"Speaking of Troy, there's one place I need to go." Standing up, I collected my purse and headed for the door.

"You sure Gabi?" He looked for the uncertainly that had always been in my eyes.

"I haven't had a good heart to heart with him in a while. He needs to hear this." Nodding his head, Jason pulled me in a hug before releasing me.

"Remember Gabi, there are tons of people here who love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't Jase. Thanks for everything." Smiling once more, I walked down the sidewalk towards my car.

Pulling out of the driveway, I headed to the one place I knew I could always be safe.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome. Mandy and I appreciate all the feedback and ideas you guys are sending in!!!!!!**


End file.
